Numerous systems for monitoring traffic violations are known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,952,941 discloses a satellite based system that determines the location of a vehicle, and compares the received information with stored roadmap information to determine on which road the vehicle is traveling and to determine the speed limit of said road, as well as the location of red light along said road. A controller in the vehicle determines the occurrence of a traffic violation such as whether the speed limit of the road on which the vehicle is traveling is being exceeded by the vehicle, and if so, a transmitter on the vehicle transmits a signal to a satellite indicative of the violation. The satellite then forwards the signal to a motor vehicle department so that a ticket may be issued. Although such a system is effective in monitoring traffic violations, the driver of the vehicle is not alerted when the speed limit is exceeded or when the vehicle is driven in an irresponsible fashion. If a driver were alerted during irresponsible driving conditions, many injuries and fatalities caused by such irresponsible driving conditions could be avoided.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,819,198 discloses a device and system for monitoring speed limit violations of a driver. Traffic signs are provided with transmitters which broadcast a speed limit signal. The monitoring device has a receiver which is capable of receiving the transmitted signal, and digitized voice messages provide a warning as to the driving conditions and speed. A record may be made of all violations for monitoring purposes. The drawback of such a monitoring system is that a driver can be alerted only after a speed limit violation, and not by any other violation, is sensed, such as passing through an intersection during a red light. Also, a driver cannot be warned when his instantaneous driving conditions will result in a traffic violation, e.g. the instantaneous speed of the vehicle without braking is such that the vehicle will pass through an intersection associated with a traffic light that is about to change to red, or are liable to result in damage to the vehicle being driven.
Furthermore, the system does not monitor the instantaneous driving conditions based on topographical road conditions, e.g. the existence of potholes or whether the road is sloped, and on meteorological data, e.g. whether it is raining and the road is slippery.
Other relevant prior art is disclosed in EP 1 156 461, U.S. Pat. No. 6,166,658, U.S. Pat. No. 6,370,475, and JP 2000337898.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a monitoring system for alerting a driver when the local speed limit is exceeded or is about to be exceeded.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a monitoring system for alerting a driver when other types of traffic or parking violations are committed or about to be committed.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a monitoring system for alerting a driver when the vehicle is driven in an irresponsible fashion.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a monitoring system for alerting a motor vehicle authority or the parents of a driver when a traffic violation is committed or when the vehicle is driven in an irresponsible fashion.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a monitoring system for alerting a driver when the instantaneous weather and/or road topographical conditions are such that are liable to result in damage to the vehicle being driven.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent as the description proceeds.